


Beanery

by ghostpoison



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Other, Self-Insert, for my buddy..... ily olly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpoison/pseuds/ghostpoison
Summary: big drabble type thing for my friend olly that i wrote on the bus home.... first thing ive written in years but its for my friend whom i love





	Beanery

"It's not MY fault I got fired," they spat, the sound of a blowpop clunking against their teeth as they relayed the events of their previous job. "You know, for a rich dude, he only paid me minimum wage? Fuck that guy."   
  
The man on the other side of the counter chuckled. Unkempt beard and messy hair, he slid a $5 over to pay for his order.   
  
"Well if it's not your fault, how did you get fired?" Oliver jumped, just a little. People usually didn't inquire this far, they either dropped the subject because they were a big fan of THE Tony Stark himself, or because they just couldn't be bothered. They got to work on the regulars order before continuing.   
  
"Well. It's not that important just, y'know. I changed JARVIS's programming to uh, to call Tony the 'Bronze Baby' and, he couldn't figure out how to get it to stop. But what's more important is how _fuck_  that guy! You pull ONE little joke and suddenly you lose your job and the whole city is shaming you. I think he should get a better sense of humor, I'm fuckin' hilarious!" The customer, now trying not to drop his ice cream from holding back his laughter, offered some minimal comfort.   
  
"You know, I could probably write an article about him, how he treats his employees. After I lost my own job I started doing more writing, kind of a freelance journalist type gig." Oliver was practically climbing over the counter,   
  
"REALLY? You'd do that? Like, seriously? This is like, the best thing that's ever happened to me. Probably even better than that one time, I was sitting at home and,-" Before they could finish, the man cut them short.   
  
"I'd love to hear this story too, but," he looked down at his watch, "I'm fifteen minutes late already, and still have to walk a few to my building."   
  
"AH SHIT, REALLY?" Oliver squinted at the clock, "FUCK. You're right. Go, hurry, you gotta HAUL ASS man." The customer and them exchanged goodbyes, before Oliver watched him leave   
  
\--   
  
The man was still trying to hold back laughter as he left the shop. He examined the ice cream he had just purchased before shooting a look over his shoulder.   
  
"You interested?"   
  
"NO. IT'S NOT CHOCOLATE." A voice without a source echoed in his head. People would stare as he spoke to nothing, but people in San Francisco were crazy enough already, so he couldn't be bothered to care.   
  
"HEY EDDIE?" The voice echoed again.   
  
"Yea, Venom?"   
  
"I LIKE THAT ONE. LET'S KEEP THEM."   
  
"Don't worry bud, I plan on it."


End file.
